


Une fois (Ce souvenir n’est point pâli)

by will_p



Category: 19th Century CE France RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Grief/Mourning, Impressionists RPF - Freeform, M/M, Memories
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Non saprebbe più dire quale sia stata la sua prima opera con Frédéric.
Relationships: Frédéric Bazille/Edmond Maître
Kudos: 1
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Une fois (Ce souvenir n’est point pâli)

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo tagliuzzato da _Confession_ di C. Baudelaire.
> 
> Scritta per i prompt _teatro_ \+ _ossessione_ \+ _"Non è vero che l’oblio non esiste. La testa seleziona, fa archivio continuamente e molto scarta... (Concita De Gregorio)_ della [terza settimana](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-week-three/) del [COWT #10](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-iscrizioni/) @ [landedifandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamSabbie ftw!)

Non saprebbe più dire quale sia stata la sua prima opera con Frédéric.

Gli era parso un evento monumentale, all’epoca, una serata unica e splendete e indimenticabile, eppure ora, per quanto si sforzi, la memoria resta vuota come la poltrona al suo fianco. Forse era stato Berlioz, la prima di così tante nottate in compagnia delle sue _Troiane_ , che li aveva uniti nell’indignazione per la sua opera bistrattata; forse Wagner, insperata passione comune, ad accendere entrambi di chiacchiere e ammirazione fino alle prime luci dell’alba. Forse non era stata nemmeno un’opera ma un concerto, Bach o Mendelssohn o Chopin, inerpicati nei posti ignorati da tutti dove la musica risuonava più limpida e forte.

Forse era stata una serata da nulla e a renderla speciale era stato altro, e la sua memoria non gli ha fatto che un favore, trattenendo solo i dettagli più preziosi.

Conserva ogni ricordo di Frédéric, quella sera, portentosamente nitido, meglio di una fotografia. Aveva i capelli scompigliati dal vento di fine novembre e una giacca scura, un po’ fuori moda, ma di squisita fattura.

Aveva appena ventitré anni e il sorriso gentile, quietamente speranzoso, di chi non osa credere di aver trovato un compagno per la propria ossessione. Perché questo era, per loro, un’ossessione - lui tutto preso dalla scena, dai testi, dai suoi amici scrittori, Frédéric nascosto dietro le quinte, tra macchinisti stanchi e cantanti struccate, immerso in un mondo così diverso dal loro.

In una sola serata l’aveva illuminato, il mondo di Edmond, e lui non aveva potuto far altro che offrirglielo.

Non ricorda le singole opere, le arie o i programmi o i cantanti, ma ricorda la presenza solida di Frédéric sempre alla sua sinistra, la premura con cui prima di ogni spettacolo cercava sempre il posto migliore per non infastidire nessuno con la sua altezza, il modo in cui si piegava per sussurrare al suo orecchio i piccoli segreti di ballerine e musicisti. Aveva dato nuova vita al teatro, ad Edmond stesso, e questo è qualcosa che non potrà mai scordare.

Come anche quel primo bacio nel salotto di casa sua, dopo Wagner o forse Berlioz. Ricorda le dita strette attorno a un bicchiere di vino e quelle di Frédéric strette al suo polso, la più leggera delle prese e al tempo stesso la più pesante; ricorda il silenzio che si era posato su di loro come una coperta, ma allo stesso tempo il rimbombare incerto - _speranzoso_ \- del suo cuore dentro al petto; ricorda la luce dolce e calda del camino sul viso di Frédéric, da far invidia a uno dei suoi quadri, quando infine aveva alzato gli occhi su di lui.

Uno sguardo, uno sguardo soltanto, e Frédéric si era chinato ancora verso di lui come così tante altre volte, un girasole splendete curvo sul suo stelo, e lui aveva solo dovuto sollevare il capo per sfiorare le sue labbra. 

Che importa aver scordato il resto?

Ricorda questo, e molto altro, e tanto basta.

Dovrà bastare, ormai.

(Spera solo che il tempo non gli tolga anche questo.)

**Author's Note:**

> ajasdsjfb ALLORA. Questi due sono il mio otp impressionista da tipo DIECI ANNI, e ancora mi devastano al solo pensiero.
> 
> Bazille ritrae Maitre in innumerevoli quadri, e condivide con lui la passione per il teatro in generale e l'opera tedesca in particolare; Maitre è amico di politici e artisti e scrittori e passa ogni sera dell'inverno tra 1868 e 1869 all'opera con Bazille.
> 
> Bazille muore nel 1870, a ventinove anni. Maitre è quello che si occupa delle sue cose dopo la morte.


End file.
